


Mood Indigo

by jenajasper



Series: Lean On Me [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Depression, Gen, Sam Needs A Hug, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, You are not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds that he still needs Dean to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Indigo

Sam looked up at the sky and attempted to name the color. He tried to remember his art appreciation class, for reference, or maybe his last visit to the paint department at the hardware store.

No matter, he decided it was indigo. Mood indigo, that sounded familiar; it sounded sad. "Mood indigo", he said out loud.

The sound of his voice surprised him, disrupting the complete silence in which he found himself. He was alone with his 'mood indigo'.

Sam looked again at the sky and far to his left he saw it. A slice, a rip in the indigo blanket. He stared now and wondered, 'fingernail moon, is that what they call that?'

He saw the dark sky as endless. He felt small and didn't understand this hole he was falling into. It was cold and bottomless.

He reached out, almost unconsciously, as if to stop the falling. He closed his fingers to get a handhold but, there was nothing there. He squeezed his hand tight before letting his arm drop.

He let his head fall forward breathing out an audible sigh and closed his eyes, his arms hanging at his sides. He didn't know how long he stayed like that.

Sam was startled again as he felt the cold, solid tap on his arm causing him to lift his head and open his eyes.

He was looking at an ice cold beer held by a strong hand with the remnants of a scar from the first knuckle almost all the way across to the wrist bone. He could see a still raw cut at the pinky joint and a small bruise peeking out from the cuff of the shirtsleeve..

He reached out and took the bottle, raising it to his lips. With his first sip, he put his head back and looked again at the sky. He felt that hand come to rest on his shoulder.

He saw the stars now, like little twinkling lights scattered all around. They brightened the sky. They changed its color..


End file.
